


Making friends

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [12]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Missing You, kit needs friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit finds that when lonely, he does bad things. So maybe he needs some friends.Prompt; Hanging out with friends.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Making friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about Kit's life in Devon recently. He deserves friends. Also, I've been wanting some angst, but decided to be nice so the angst is only light in this one.

Kit didn’t mean to steal things. Really, he didn’t. He just saw things, and thought, I want that, and then he was checking for security cameras. Waiting for a moment when no one was looking. Then he would slip it into his pockets. The key to getting away was to stick around for a while, act like you didn’t find what you were looking for and politely leave. 

It wasn’t until he was already walking down the street did it really dawn on him, he just stole that. Part of him would want to go back, return it or pay for it. But the other part of him would think, _you’ve already got it. You’ve already left._ So he would keep walking, he’d feel guilty for a while. He would hide whatever it was he took and try not to think about it.

When he had lived with Johnny, it was different. Kit stole mostly in attempts to gain his father’s attention. He knew that’s why he did it back then. At the time, it seemed that no matter how much he stole, how valuable it was, whether he got away with it or not, he didn’t get the reaction he wanted. If Kit got caught, Johnny got mad. If he got away with it, Johnny didn’t care. There was just no pleasing him.

Eventually Kit started to steal just for fun. For the way his heart would pound or the adrenaline that would pump through his veins when he got away with it. He got good at it, too. Really good, and he knew that. His fingers would twitch sometimes, and his mind would calculate the value of an object. It was like a sixth sense, he knew if he could get away with it, and whether or not it would be worth it. 

But when he moved in with Jem and Tessa, everything changed. They understood him. They understood that it wasn’t something he could really control. It was like an addiction, and they didn’t judge him for it. Their house had been filled with so many of those priceless objects and Kit wanted to take them so bad. It drove him crazy. Riddled him with guilt, too. For even thinking about doing it. 

They knew he felt like that, somehow. One day he had come home with his room filled with all those priceless objects, and he hadn’t understood. “We want you to know there is nothing in this house more precious to us than you.” Jem had said. They really meant it too. They really cared about him.

It almost made it worse. Kit would come home with some stolen object in his jacket and feel so sick with himself. He knew he’d have to return it. But he couldn’t bring himself to tell them, to face their disappointment. So Kit would glamour himself and sneak back out of the house, back to whatever store he’d stolen from. 

Today he had a silver watch. He wasn’t sure if it was real silver but it sure looked like it was. He’d stolen it from a department store in town, he had stolen from them a couple of times before. He stole a lot when he was bored and lonely, he knew. But he didn’t find many opportunities to make friends. It had been so long since he had actually tried to do that, he wasn’t entirely sure how.

The last friends he had, he only had because he lived with them. Because his dad was killed. The worst part about all that, was that he wasn’t even friends with them anymore. He had ruined that. Kit ruined a lot of things in his life. All because he had fallen for….for... _him_. Even thinking about, _him_ , made Kit’s heart splinter. He didn’t know how to fix the constant ache he felt. But he did know, that when he stole things, he felt better. Even if the thrill of stealing didn’t last long, it felt good to feel something else. Kit was sick and tired of longing and missing. 

It was easy to slip back into the store. Even easier to get to the glass case, he was just sliding open the lid when he saw her. Standing on the other side of the counter, Kit had thought she was just a mundane, pursuing through a stand of earrings. But from the corner of his eye, he could see she was staring at him. _At_ him. Not _through_ him, as all mundanes should, with his glamour on. He shot up and looked at her, wide eyed. 

She jumped back at his sudden movement, and it hit Kit, she really could see him. Her eyes studied him, from the runes over his arms and neck, to the seraph blade he had shoved into his belt just in case, and finally to the silver watch in his hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. Kit realized she wasn’t a mundane. She was a werewolf. And she just caught a shadowhunter red handed. 

“I’m not stealing it!” He said, suddenly. She blinked at him, then gestured to the case as if to say, _clearly you are_. “No.” He cleared his throat. “I’m returning it. I stole it earlier,” He explained, and cursed himself. The girl raised an eyebrow, “You don’t talk much,” Kit siad, trying to change the subject as he tried and failed to put the watch back without her noticing. She rolled her eyes and tapped her ear. Kit was confused for a second, then it dawned on him. “I didn’t know werewolfs could be deaf.” He confessed.

She glared at him, and pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of her jacket pocket. While keeping an eye on him, she scribbled something down and shoved the paper into his face. _Give me one reason not to tell the clave about this_. Kit panicked, “Because I’m a nice guy?” He tried. To his surprise, she smiled a little, _Prove it_ , she wrote. “Uh, well, I am returning this,” He said, closing the glass case, “And…” There was a glint in the girls pocket, “And I won’t tell anyone that you just stole that earring,” He said, feeling proud of himself.

She stood there, gaping at him, shoving the earrings deeper into her pocket. “I don’t snitch on you, you don’t snitch on me , deal?” He held out his hand, she looked at it for a moment, and smirked. She shook his hand, “Can I get your name?” He asked, releasing her hand. She nodded, _Morgan_ , she wrote down. “Kit, Herondale.” Kit introduced.

That’s how he made his first friend in Devon. He met her on his own. No superficial circumstances. Just Kit, being his own, messed up self, and making a friend. It felt strange. Before, his only friends had been the Blackthorns, and he ruined that. Kit screwed that one up big time. It had been months since then, but now he was starting to get back on his feet. He had a new friend, and after a few days of hanging out he realized they had a lot in common. 

Just because he wasn’t with _him_ anymore, just because _he_ hated Kit, didn’t make Kit worthless. He was going to be okay. He knew that, because he was making friends, good friends. He had two guardians who cared about him. Tessa had just given birth to a beautiful little girl. He was going to be okay. Even if his heart still ached everyday for the home he had made himself in LA. For the boy who owned his entire heart and soul. But he would be okay. 

He was coming home one day, from going out to lunch with Morgan and her friends, (Who were now Kit’s friends too) when he stopped to get the mail on his way in. Kit shuffled through the letters as he pushed open the door. “I’m home!” He called, he could hear Jem moving in the kitchen, when he entered he found Jem trying to feed Mina. “Welcome back, did you have fun?” Jem asked, wiping up baby food from Mina’s nose. “Yeah, made some new friends,” Kit tossed some of the letters onto the counter, glancing at their labels. He froze, one was addressed to him. He knew the handwriting almost immediately. 

_Ty._


End file.
